The Contest
by MhsSwimmer
Summary: Bella enters a contest to meet Emmett Cullen. AU slightly OCC
1. Chapter 1

AN: Started this story for my composition class final paper last semester. I had edited some out, to make it the correct length, now regretting it. Let me know what you think! Also! I had different characters in it and I also changed the title of the movies so I can work Bella in instead of who I had as the character before. If there is some place where I missed and forgot to change it back let me know!

* * *

The Contest

Today is the day. The day I get my letter back from the contest to find out if I win! Two months ago I entered it, after receiving a survey in the mail for it. It said if you could spend the day with anyone in the world who would it be? I picked Emmet Cullen from the Rising Moon Saga. He is absolutely gorgeous! I hope I won. I wrote a whole paper on why he is amazing and why I should win. Oh God I hope I win.

"I'm going to check the mail Mom!" I yell as I run out of the door. The mail man is just pulling up to the house as I get to the mail box.

"Here is today's mail miss."

"Thanks," I reply smiling at him when he hands me the stack that contains my dreams. I look down at the pile as I run back into the house and basically throw the unneeded stack towards my Mom sitting at the kitchen table as I run to my bedroom. Holding the letter in my hands I suddenly become nervous to open it. Putting it down I pick up my cell phone to call my best friend Rose.

_Ring _"Did you get it?" She yells as she picks up.

"Yes, but I haven't opened it yet. I'm nervous. I want this so much!"

"Open it already!" Tearing the envelope open I follow her command. "What does it say?"

_Miss Swan,_

_After reviewing your submission and after some discussion we have come to the decision that you are the winner of our contest... _

"OH MY GOD… I WON!" I screeched into the receiver on my phone.

"OMG that is awesome!"

"I'm hanging up now, I'll call you later alright?"

"Sure, talk to you later."

_… This letter contains all that you need for your prize. You have won a day of hanging out with Emmet Cullen. The day will be December 6th, your plane ticket to Seattle, Washington and back to Ft. Myers, Florida are attached. Emmet will be the one to pick you up at the airport and drive you to Forks. You will have a full 24 hours to spend with him…_

December 6th is only two days away, I need to pack! Running to my closet I grab a duffel bag and throw my wardrobe on my bed. "Thank God I used to live in New Hampshire" I said to myself, knowing it will be cold when I get there. Sorting out all my cold weather clothes I pack two sweat shirts, a pair of thick jeans, three long sleeve shirts, a pair of sweatpants, socks, and a change of undergarments.

* * *

It's now December 6th around 8am, my flight leaves at 8:30. I am so nervous I'm practically shaking in line to get on the plane. I will arrive in Seattle a little before noon and my flight won't leave tomorrow until about 12:30pm.

* * *

_Bump. _Snapping my eyes open I look out the window, we've landed! My heart starts to race, in just a few minutes I get to meet EMMET FREAKEN CULLEN. As we taxied to the terminal I started to worry if he would even like me, would he think I was weird, would I get along with him? Being in first class I am one of the first to get off the plane, looking around for Emmet I feel someone grab me into a large hug. Starting to freak out, I turn to look who it is and there he is. Emmet is hugging me! If I was the fainting type I would faint right now. As he lets go I introduce myself, and he smiles.

"I know that silly, that's why I gave you a hug," he smiled sweetly.

"How _do_ you know?"

"You had a picture attached to your contest entry," he pulls it out to show me. And yup, there I am. Duh Bella. We walk to the entrance and I follow him to his Jeep. He carries my bag for me and even opens my door for me when we get there.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask him as we start to drive off.

"Oh I have plenty planned for us, but it's all a surprise! So you're going to have to wait to find out!" The rest of the ride, three and a half hours, we spent asking each other questions. What interested us, favorites and stuff like that.

"We are here!" He shouted as we pulled up to a beautiful house.

"Wow is this your house? Is anyone else home?"

"Yes, you also get to meet everyone today. It's part of my plans!" I start to get nervous again, yeah Emmet is cool and amazing and I feel comfortable around him, but there is like what? Six more of them? That's a lot more to impress.

Walking into the house I am greeted with warm smiles, a few hugs and kindness. I start to calm down, realizing that I worry too much.

"You ready to play baseball with us, Bella?" Jasper asks.

"I'm going to actually play with you?" They nod. "Sweet!" We all headed to the field where they play, and started a game. I jumped a little each time there was a thunder crack, it made me nervous even though it wasn't raining where we were. By the end of the game the score was 50 to 20 the other team. They kept joking that I was impaired, but it had been the most fun I have had in a while.

"Bella! I am taking you for ice cream! Get in the Jeep!" Emmet yelled from across the field. As we get in and he starts to drive off we make fun of each other. It has only been about eight hours together but it feels like we have known each other for years. I enjoy being this comfortable with him.

After ice cream Emmet declares a mini golf trip.

"Okay, but only if we play my way," I say as he gives me a funny look, "whoever has the lowest strokes gets the whole, as one point, if we tie, we play rock paper scissors to see who gets it. It makes the math easier."

"So it's like two games in one?"

"Exactly."

"I'm in!" The game goes greatly for me, because Emmet can't hit the ball softly for his life. We ended up only playing rock paper scissors five times for the eighteen holes. And I won the game. He looked over and saw the go-karts and we went and stood in line. As we start I realize that I have a faster kart then Emmet and I win here too.

"Because you won, at both, you get to pick what we do next," Emmet tells me.

"Let's go back to your house and play video games!"

"Ha ha ok sounds good, we can play Mario kart! Then I will get the chance to beat you at something!"

I couldn't win at Mario kart, even when Emmet tried to help me. So we decided to play other games, like Mario party, and Wii sport. Some of the other games I had a decent shot at and even won a few. We played for hours laughing and joking around and before I knew it I heard my stomach growling.

"Hungry Bella?" He asks me laughing harder than he had been two seconds ago.

"I guess I am," I reply sticking my tongue out at him. We went down to the kitchen and he pulled out a frozen pizza. "What are we going to do next?" I ask realizing that I only have a few hours left in my day.

"Well you have six hours before we need to start heading back to the airport, are you tired? You can sleep for a little if you need after you eat."

"No way I'm not wasting any time sleeping," I laugh at him. "Lets watch some movies!"

"I know the perfect ones, Rising Moon and Blue Moon," he says with a grin. "I have a copy of Blue Moon already, one of the perks of being a star!"

Some of the others join us as we sit down to start the movies, I eat my pizza and relax. During the movie Emmet leans over and asks me for my cell phone, I hand it to him confused, then I realize that he is texting himself my number. When he hand it back I have a message from him. 'Edward smells funny' it reads. I start to laugh so hard I think I might pee my pants. Edward reads what he sent and throws a pillow at Emmet.

I must have fallen asleep sometime during the second movie because I wake up in Emmet's Jeep.

"We are on our way back to Seattle, I didn't want to wake you."

"That's okay. I had fun today, thank you."

"No problem, I had fun too." And I got yet another amazing smile. We pulled up to the airport, and I because a little disappointed, I hadn't realizes we were so close, I must have been sleeping for a lot longer than I thought. I didn't want to leave, but I know I have to. Emmet parked and we walked to the door, he carried my bag of clothes I didn't end up needing. As I walked up to the security I was pulled into one last bear hug, and I hug him back close to tears.

"I'm going to miss you Emmet."

"Bye Bella," he whispers as I let go and walk through security. I turn around to wave goodbye and I receive a text message.

'You better keep in touch… If not I'll search Florida until I find your sorry butt. I'm going to miss you too. -Emmet'

* * *

AN: Ideas on if I should continue? This is my first story published here. Let me know where you would like to see this story go.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey here is a short chapter, I know it has been quite a while but I have been getting more alerts and reviews so I am posting what I have for you. Kind of a teaser. I have been crazy busy working two jobs and going to school full time. No excuse for not writing I know! But I need you all to push me! Enjoy :)**

**Also, I own nothing, but this silly plot I thought up :)**

* * *

Smiling I look up to see if I can find him. I didn't turn out to be hard, him being so tall and all. I manage a smile and wave, turning around I flip open my phone to respond to him.

'I may not keep in touch just so I can get you to Florida :)' I respond to him as the tears start to well up in my eyes. I look down so no one stares as I wait to board the plane back to Ft. Myers. I'm thankful that I get a first class seat. I don't think I could handle being surrounded by a bunch of people that I don't know, while I am this depressed.

_Get a grip Bella! You don't have a reason to be depressed. _I mentally scold myself. Because honestly, I only spent a day with him, his career is acting. All of that could have just been for publicity. All an act.

_But then why would he give you his cell phone number? _

I decide not to dwell on it further. If he wants to continue our friendship, _god I want more than a friendship_, then he will make the effort. If not, then he won't. It's not like I'm not used to it anyway, I mean come on I'm Bella Swan, and there is absolutely nothing special about me. I'm in college for Christ sake and have only had one real boyfriend, which ended badly. A shiver runs down my spine at the thought of James. Man he was a dick.

* * *

I smile as I pull up to the house and see his dimpled smile. _God how I love that smile. _He stands up andwalks to open my door when I park. "I've missed you babe, come in side. I have a surprise for you." He says as he peppers my face with kisses.

As we walk through the front door, hand in hand, I see that he has hundreds of white candles lit all over the living room. "Awe, Em, its beautiful," I whisper right as his lips come crashing down to mine in a rush. His warm tongue brushes against my lower lip asking for entrance and I happily oblige. He tastes like chocolate as our tongues dance together. A smile fights its way through as he picks me up, instinctively I wrap my legs around his waist as he walks u toward the couch. He lowers me down softly, and BAM!

I wake up from the rough landing in Ft Myers. _Damnit they couldn't wait a little longer before they woke me from that scrumptious dream? Get a grip Bella you only knew the guy for a day. _Stupid inner monologue wrecking my dreams. At least I had that first class seat, best sleep I will ever get on a plane.

'Just landed…. Miss you :(' I quickly send to Emmett before I text my mom who should be waiting in the terminal for me. I grab my bag and leave the small space of the plane, happy to see the sun again, but sad, the dreariness of Washington now has an appeal to it that it never had before.


End file.
